Among PC and mobile based social networking, text messaging and email, social communication and information sharing have evolved to enable users to stay connected wherever they are. What is still lacking, however, is a system that ties all of these avenues together in a seamless and rich way, leaving gaps in group communication and parsing context-sensitive information. Some of the fundamental limitations in the mobile space specifically are: messages are plain text and cannot accommodate rich media (graphics, HTML); the messages are limited by size (160 characters); SMS messages do not offer the ability to easily coordinate with multiple people; SMS messages lack context retention; SMS messages are a one-time event; web-based experiences and mobile email do not integrate with SMS and therefore require all parties to have data service; sharing and storing content mobile content outside of the phone is a generally cumbersome process. In other words, the user must create content based on the pre-determined application or software capabilities in order to generate content from a mobile device.
The mobile market is ready for a type of disruptive technology that encapsulates the essence of today's communication models available on the PC for the mobile phones and permits a communication's recipient to interact with and store this communication in multiple ways.